Poniedziałek, początek nieszczęścia
Odcinek pełnometrażowy autorstwa EkawekiDxC i NaluChan. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Emanuela Flouwer *Lolita Marvell *Peter Kovacs *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Alexander Blooder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Adyson Sweetwater *Amore Flynn-Fletcher *Scott Milton *Vanessa Dundersztyc Opis Poniedziałek od zaraja dziejów kojarzy się nam z nieszczęściem, bólem i jedynkami z biologii. Tym razem miało być inaczej. Poniedziałek dał złudzenia dobrego tygodnia. Złudzenia mają to do siebie, że okazują się kłamstwem. Fabuła Wysoki blondyn spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, leżącą pół nago w łóżku. Impreza zakończyła się godzinę temu, goście powracali już do domów. Tylko ona została. Osiemnaste urodziny to na prawdę ważne wydarzenie w życiu każdego człowieka. Scott Milton chciał udokumentować swoją dorosłość upojną nocą spędzoną z brązowowłosą pięknością, Vanessą Dundersztyc. Nie był to ich "pierwszy raz", jednak po raz pierwszy zbliży się do niej, jako dorosły mężczyzna. Pośpiesznie zdjął koszulę, odsłaniając swą umięśnioną sylwetkę, której pozazdrościć mógł mu nie jeden mężczyzna. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie zalotne spojrzenie ukochanej, które zachęcało go do dalszej "współpracy". Nie czekając długo, położył się na niej, zbliżając swe wargi do jej ust. Ciężko powiedzieć ile czasu są już parą, głównie dlatego, iż często "przerywają" ten związek. Młodzi zrywają ze sobą średnio dwa razy na miesiąc, jednak zawsze wracają. W między czasie, Milton często wykorzystuje inne dziewczyny, jednak żadnej się nie oddał. Jego jedyną partnerką seksualną, była Vanessa. Z pewnością nie było to spowodowane miłością, a raczej przywiązaniem i przyjemnością, jaką niosła Dundersztycówna w łóżku. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Scott. - wyszeptała, wbijając swe długie, czarne paznokcie w jego plecy. Ten zawył z bólu, jednak szybko skupił się na jej dużych, niebieskich oczach, które zdawały się skupiać w zieleń jego oczu. - Jesteś moim ulubionym prezentem. - szepnął, zanurzając wargi w jej szyi. Tak właśnie spędzili upojną noc, rozkoszując się swoją obecnością. Teraz są już dorośli, nikt nie mógł im zakazać okazywania sobie miłości w ten sposób. Jednak każdą wspaniałą noc, przerywa ranek. - Jestem wykończona. Padam na twarz. - Loren, jest dopiero pierwsza lekcja. Latynoska schowała położyła głowę na ławce, próbując zasnąć, jednak słowa sąsiadki skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiały. Choć nie brała czynnego udziału w przyjęciu urodzinowym Miltona, zdawała się być najbardziej wykończoną z nich wszystkich. Nawet jej chłopak, Buford Van-Stomm, który nadużył lekko alkoholu był zdrowszy od swojej dziewczyny, która do serca wzięła sobie śluby abstynencji. - Umrę, Izka. - burknęła, podnosząc spojrzenie na czarnowłosą. - Umrę śmiercią męczeńską. Nic po mnie nie zostanie, tylko nagrobek z napisem "Lor", bo nie będzie się wam nawet chciało napisać mojego pełnego imienia. - wyraz jej twarzy zdawał się wyrażać przygnębienie, a zarazem żądze mordu każdego, kto śmie uświadomić jej, iż nie ma powodu do tak negatywnych myśli. - Wszyscy zapamiętają mnie jako tą, która padła jeszcze przed drugą godziną lekcyjną. - Pomyśl o tym z pozytywnej strony. - odparła z uśmiechem. - Jak umrzesz, to ominie cię sprawdzian z historii! Raritówna zmrużyła groźnie oczy. Dla niej ominięcie lekcji historii nie było powodem do radości, wprost przeciwnie. Był to jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, który brązowowłosa szczerze lubiła. O wiele bardziej ucieszyła by się ominięciem sprawdzianu z biologii, który zmuszona była napisać wczoraj. - Umrę na śmierć. - ciągnęła dalej. - I nie zapiszę wam nic w spadku. Wszystko przekażę na mój pogrzeb, który i tak okaże się być najhuczniejszą imprezą w moim życiu. Ostatnie słowa dziewczyny były nasycone wyrzutem do tego stopnia, iż żydówka szybko zrozumiała o co chodzi. Rok temu nie zaprosiła ją na swoje szesnaste urodziny, czego Raritówna nigdy nie mogła jej wybaczyć. - Myślałam, że nie lubisz imprez. - tłumaczyła się, czując jak jej policzki czerwienieją. - Bo nie lubię! - podniosła się żywo, niczym na rozprawie sądowej. - I tak bym nie przyszła! - Więc po co miałam cię zapraszać? - Chociażby z dobrego gestu! Czarnowłosa otwierała już usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał jej odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Przez próg przeszła niewysoka kobieta o czarnej karnacji. Jej włosy kolorem przypominały smołę, podobnie zresztą jak oczy. Ubrana była w białą koszulę, która aż za dobrze odbijała się od czarnej skóry, oraz fioletową spódniczkę do kolan. Brak gustu podkreślała czarnymi szpilkami. - Witam na lekcji biologii! - przywitała uczniów, rzucając stos kartek na biurko. - Wiecie co to jest? Uczniowie pokręcili przecząco głowami. Loren spojrzała kątem oka na Izę, która zdawała się rozumieć o co chodzi. - To wasze kartkówki! - ciężko wyczuć, czy pani profesor była zdenerwowana, czy raczej uradowana. - Na dwadzieścia ocen, osiemnaście jedynek! - To cudowne uczucie należeć do większości. - burknęła pod nosem latynoska, na co Shapirówna roześmiała się cicho. - Na sam początek chciałam pochwalić Emanuelę Flouwer. Jako jedyna dostałaś ocenę bardzo dobrą. - spojrzała na uczennicę, która wręcz promieniała z radości. - Reszta pały. Poza.. jak jej.. - spojrzała na kartkę leżącą na wierzchu. - Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. Masz dopuszczający. Izabela uśmiechnęła się szeroko czując jak "wygrywa życie". Loren spojrzała na nią spojrzeniem godnym mordercy. Cudownie. Podczas gdy jej sąsiadka z ławki może być spokojna o ocenę końcową, ona musi uczyć się na kolejną poprawkę. Dobrze, że nie jest jedyna. - I co tam, Buford? - odwróciła się za siebie, do siedzącego za nią bruneta. - Nie zdamy. - A no nie. - odparł, podpierając podbródek o dłoń. - Trudno. Z bioli zdadzą dwie osoby. - To i tak wyjątkowy sukces. Potem lekcja biologi ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, jednak całe szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek. Długie 45 minut nareszcie minęło! Teraz już z górki. Przerwa od zawsze była błogosławieństwem uczniów. To idealny czas, by odrobić pracę domową. - Co tu pisze? - "Pan Tadeusz został napisany..." - Dobra, dalej widzę. Wysoki latynos o czarnych włosach przepisywał pracę domową od koleżanki. Nigdy nie był dobry z historii. W sumie nie był dobry z żadnego przedmiotu w którym potrzebne było czytanie, czy myślenie. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że był głupi. Po prostu cenił sobie zaradność życiową w praktyce. - Było zadane coś jeszcze? - zapytał, chowając zeszyt do plecaka. Dziewczyna, która dała mu przepisać pracę pokręciła przecząco głową. - Super. Wiesz, może byśmy po szkole... - Zaraz mi opowiesz. - przerwała mu, zakładając plecak na plecy. - Muszę coś załatwić. Na razie Alex! - Na razie, Izka. Alexander spoglądał na oddalającą się Izabelę. Już sam nie pamiętał od kiedy ją kocha. Było to bardzo silne uczucie, czuł, że mógłby oddać za nią życie, jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie może liczyć na odwzajemnienie. Był zbyt biedny. Zamieszkiwał slamsy, jego rodzinie nie starczało na nowe ubrania, więc nosił odzież używaną, najczęściej po kuzynach. A ona? Ona była żydówką. Z samej definicji wiadomo, że pieniędzy jej nie brakuje. Zawsze miała na wycieczki szkolne, o czym on mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Poza tym, ona traktowała go jak zwykłego znajomego, nawet nie jak przyjaciela. Miała swój świat, w którym nie było miejsca dla niego. Czarnowłosy schował ręce do kieszeni, spuszczając spojrzenie. Zaraz zacznie się lekcja, nie było sensu stać przy ścianie, czekając na cokolwiek. Podszedł do klasy, w której miał mieć lekcję historii, siadając pod drzwiami. Pech, lub szczęście chciało, że obok siedziała blondynka o niebieskich oczach, Emanuela Flouwer. - Hej, Emi. - przywitał ją, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. - Gratuluję piątki z sprawdzianu. Holenderka była jedną z niewielu osób, która liczyła się z jego zdaniem. Nie zwracała uwagi na jego stan majątkowy, który bezskutecznie starał się ukryć. Dla niej był po prostu człowiekiem, równym każdemu innemu. Właśnie za to ją doceniał. - Witaj Alex. - uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. - Dziękuję, chociaż nie liczyłam na piątkę,lecz na trójkę. Lub dwóję. - Zazdroszczę. Nawet gdybym uczył się dnie i noce i tak zakończyło by się to pałą. - odparł, spoglądając na nią z podziwem. - Patrz, Scott miał wczoraj urodziny i dziś go nie ma. Zbieg okoliczności? Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadziornie, czekając na jej odpowiedź. Często odczuwał, iż mogła zauroczyć się w Miltonie, jednak nie miał pewności. - Pewnie odsypia. - odpowiedziała i spojrzała, na chłopaka. - Wiesz, mogę udzielić Ci korepetycji. Czyli jednak nie jest w nim zakochana. "Dobrze wiedzieć" - pomyślał. Na samo słowo "korepetycje" przeszły po nim ciarki. Już raz je pobierał. Skończyło się 1+ ze sprawdzianu, oraz pustym portfelem. - Dzięki za chęci, ale poradzę sobie. - uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko, nie chcąc urazić tym koleżanki. Na jego szczęście, lub nieszczęście akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. - Dobrze, ale jak zawsze Ci pomogę. - spakowała,wszystkie zeszyty i książki. - Co mamy teraz? - Historię. - westchnął ciężko. - Zrobiłaś pracę domową? - Zapomniałam. - odparła, nieco smutna. Po raz pierwszy, zapomniała odrobić pracę domową i to z historii. - A ty odrobiłeś? Alex zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyjmując z plecaka zeszyt od wyżej wspomnianego przedmiotu. - Trzymaj. Spisałem przed chwilą od Izki. - Dziękuję, ratujesz mi życie. - pod wpływem szczęście, przytuliła swojego przyjaciela i zaczęła szybko spisywać zadania. Uścisk przyjaciółki wydawał mu się zaskakująco ciepły. Dawno nikt go nie przytulał, zwłaszcza dziewczyna. W sumie ostatnio przytulał go kot. Do sali weszła białowłosa dziewczyna, o fioletowych oczach. Cóż, każdy wiedział kim jest owa dziewczyna i woleli by jej nie znać. Ci, którzy jeszcze jej nie znali, zapewne słyszeli o niej wszystko. Tak, to właśnie była Lysanne Valentin. - Cześć, Fincio. - przywitała się flirciarsko, do swojego chłopaka. No, nie był jej chłopakiem. Ona sama go tak nazywała. - Tak, sobie pomyślałam byśmy w końcu poszli do mnie i tam zrobili swój pierwszy raz! Loren oderwała na moment wzrok od podręcznika, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Ciężko było nie usłyszeć "propozycji" jaką złożyła Fineaszowi. Z uwagą przyglądała się "dalszemu rozwojowi akcji. Izabela wpatrywała się ze złością w Lysanne. Była gotowa w jednej chwili rozszarpać ją na strzępy, a zwłoki spalić w ogniu, jednak nie mogła tego zrobić na lekcji. - Dzięki Lysa, ale.. - Flynn złapał się za szyję, myśląc jak najlepiej zbyć białowłosą. - Jestem dziś bardzo zajęty. Muszę poczyć się na poprawę biologii. - To, cię pouczę, szczególnie na biologię. - odparła, siadając na jego ławce. - Wiesz, kochanie jak bardzo cię kocham? Rudowłosy zaczerwienił się, powoli zsuwając pod ławkę. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia całej klasy. Szczególnie Sophie głośno szeptała do Irvinga;"Ona śmierdzi rybą czosnkową". Shapirówna nie mogła dłużej tego słuchać. Wstała z miejsca, podchodząc do Lysanne. - Nie widzisz, że on cię nie chce? Szybko zorientowała się, że może dużo przypłacić za tę uwagę, jednak było już za późno na wycofanie się. Honor był ważniejszy od strat fizycznych. - To ciebie nikt nie chce. - odparła, spokojnie. Co w jej przypadku było strasznie niepokojące. Wyjęła ze swojej torby zdjęcie i podała je dziewczynie. Zdjęcie przedstawiało Irvinga, lecz nie samego, była z nim brunetka, całowała go w usta. To była Kornel, dziewczyna Irvinga. Widać było, że zdjęcie robione było niedawno. - O to dowód, w jakim jesteś związku. Izabela wzięła zaciekawiona zdjęcie. Fakt, był na nim Irving, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by mogła czuć się zagrożona. - Przykro mi, że niszczę twój światopogląd, ale ja nie chodzę z Irvingiem. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy rozmówczyni, pokiwała dodatkowo twierdząco głową. Rozmowa szczególnie zainteresowała dziewczynę siedzącą w drugiej ławce od okna, Sophie Adventure. Adventurówna bez ostrzeżenia wyrwała czarnowłosej zdjęcie, a jej brązowe oczy zaświeciły od łez. - Irving, ty.. ty masz dziewczynę? - Nie powiedziałem ci? - zapytał z uśmiechem, nie zauważając smutku w jej oczach. - Od niedawna. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. Wyleciało mi z głowy. Izabela ułożyła dłoń na ramieniu blondynki. Ta jedynie wzięła swój plecak wychodząc z klasy. - Powiedzcie nauczycielce, że źle się poczułam. - powiedziała wyciszonym głosem, znikając za drzwiami. - Loren zerknęła kątem oka na Buforda. Brunet nie przejmował się całą tą sytuacją. Odrabiał na szybko pracę domową z niemieckiego, który Loren często nazywała "szwabski", lub "język morderców". Van-Stomm może i nie był ideałem faceta, jednak miał bardzo ważną zaletę. Był wierny, a jej to w zupełności wystarczało. Różowowłosa wpadła do klasy zdyszana, nie obeszło się od patrzenia się nad nią. W tej chwili miała to gdzieś. - Lekcje odwołane! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa. - Nauczyciele stwierdzili, że skrócą nam plan lekcji. Ferb z wrażenia wypluł sok jabłkowy na siedzącą obok Gretę. Loren rzuciła zeszytami, a kartki spadły jej na twarz. - Wolność! - wrzasnęła, wskakując na ławkę. - Zwycięstwo! - Ale jak to nie ma lekcji? - zapytała zaciekawiona Adyson. - Co z tego, że ich nie ma. - burknęła rudowłosa, siedząca obok. Jak zwykle zarażała pesymizmem każdego, kto znajdzie się obok. - I tak wszyscy zginiemy w przeciągu kilku lat. - Ale teraz jest wolność, trzeba żyć! - krzyknęła uradowana blondynka. Adyson jako jedyna zachowywała zdrowy rozsądek. Podeszła do Amore, przyglądając jej się z uwagą. - Jak to nie ma lekcji? Idziemy do domu? - Tak. Podsłuchałam rozmowę nauczycielki. Szczególnie naszej wychowawczyni. Uznała że dziesięć godzin to za dużo, więc skróciła je do czterech. - Nie będzie historii? - spytała smutno, Marvell. - Mamy cztery godziny, a historia jest druga. - powiedziała spokojnie Loren. - Luzik. Za to nie ma szwabskiego! - Czyli, jednak będzie historia. - uśmiechnęła się, Marvell i spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela Petera. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą rozkładając się wygodnie na krześle. Jeszcze tylko historia, dwie godziny, które ma gdzieś i do domu! Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać idealny poniedziałek. Szkoda, że pozostałe dni nie będą już tak kolorowe... Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania